


one missed call

by anon_drabble



Series: prompts to keep egg going [9]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-22 22:36:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23001499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anon_drabble/pseuds/anon_drabble
Summary: another prompt for yoosung and "one missed call". yoosung is definitely the character i write the least so i'm still getting the hang of him lol.this is yoosung and mc going to the same high school-type of thing. prior to university. yoosung is blond because i can even though i know he dyed his hair in university in the game.
Relationships: Kim Yoosung/Main Character, Kim Yoosung/Reader
Series: prompts to keep egg going [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1479287
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	one missed call

It wasn't the most exciting party. At least not yet. Parents were still around but the other teenagers had that nervous energy that came from planning something. Once the parents retreated upstairs, the boy hosting turned on some music. You hadn't met him formally yet, just knew him from around school and he was the friend of a friend so... There you were. But this might have been better had you known more people. It seems that while he had friends, not many of them shared social circles so it ended up being like an awkward dance in school where everyone separated into their cliques and never talked to anyone else. But that was why they had a bottle and a closet.

The blond host was bustling by, rounding everyone up. The rules to Seven Minutes in Heaven were explained and the bottle was spun for the first time. A pair went into the closet as the other guests quietly talked for the seven minutes. You'd known this would be a part of the party from the beginning and to be honest, you were excited. You'd heard it was all planned to help two boys admit their feelings to each other and you knew the game would be rigged enough to let them in the closet by themselves. But the other pairings were more random.

You secretly hoped to get the blond boy.

The second pair up was the main event so to speak. The boys looked shy but happy as they were locked in the closet. Seven minutes later, they emerged, with their hands clasped. Everyone cheered. The mood was high and the bottle spun again. You looked up to see your partner, the host. He blushed but you smiled sweetly at him.

In the dark of the closet, you introduced yourself. His name was Yoosung. He was adorably innocent but honest and genuine. And when you flirted with him, there was a 50% chance he either wouldn't notice or he would and he'd get too embarrassed to continue speaking. But you only had seven minutes in the closet and admittedly, it didn't take you long to develop a bit of a crush on him. You really wanted to kiss him.

You moved closer to him as you spoke quietly. He was watching your lips, you noticed. You blushed, and tried to look as appealing as possible. He started that telling lean and you puckered slightly, closing your eyes.

A phone's ring tone broke the silence and Yoosung jerked back as he fumbled for his phone. It was ringing and he looked like he wanted to answer it.

You pouted a little. "You're going to answer it?" you asked, sounding disappointed.

Yoosung looked between his phone and you, finally silencing the ringing and kissing you softly. You felt like you were floating and when the door opened and your time with Yoosung ended, you couldn't help but be giddy.

When the next couple went in, Yoosung came up to you. "Uh. I missed the call," he began awkwardly. You nodded. "But you're worth a lot of missed calls so maybe we could go out sometime again? I'd much rather miss all my calls and spend time with you."

"I want to!" you agreed happily. "But you don't have to ignore all your calls. Just maybe if we're kissing," you joked.

"Definitely! My mouth will be too busy to talk anyways." He smiled at you and you swear your knees wobbled.

"You're a really good kisser," you blurted out and you both turned bright red.

"You are, too," he said.

Oh, that charming, awkward boy. You knew you were in trouble already.


End file.
